A lightbox, such as those used for an X-ray photo light box, typically comprises a lamp and preferably a PC board. These materials operate at high temperatures up to 145 degrees, and low temperature down to 55 degrees. Prior art air column light boxes, due to internal fixed instability, caused the light box to sway, affecting the users' ability to observe the subject. The instability also caused uneven internal lighting, which could result in poor user performance under various circumstances. The surface material of prior art inflatable light boxes is also prone to easy wear resulting in inflatable airbag damage, and prior art inflatable light box functionality and usability is often quite limited to only limited contexts, causing user inconvenience.